


Heart Problems

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon apologizes. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Problems

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Rinny is a big Jaylee shipper and she used to prompt me constantly to get me to write more and more stuff, always secretly hoping Jaylee would pop out. I gave her this instead. The first line is her prompt.

 

“Do you even have a heart?” You know it’s that thing in your chest that goes “thump thump.”

“Kaylee, c’mon I didn’t… mean.”

“Oh no, you never mean anythin’.”

“Now that’s completely unfair. I think it’s been months since I said anything truly asinine. You should have been expecting it.”

“What!” she shouted, whirling back around on him. One look at his face and all her anger left, instantly replaced by a giggle she tried to conceal.

“Kaylee, I’m sorry, I really am. I’m sorry I have been programmed by my former environment to be insensitive and prudish.”

“Snobby,”

“Yes, snobby,”

“And cold,”

He stopped and looked at her, “I’m not sure you have the grounds to back that one up completely.” He looked at her steadily and Kaylee saw the shift of something in his eyes. She smiled slowly, heat rising a bit in her cheeks.

“Oh it’s true you’ve thawed a bit,” she said through her crooked grin.

“Then perhaps I will be able to overcome these other faults as well.”

“Maybehaps you will. But first I want to run a few tests.”

“Tests?” he asked quirking an eyebrow and looking confused. Kaylee grabbed his hand and pulled him into the infirmary.

She closed the door behind her and hit the button that shaded the windows. “Yep, first we’ll start with your heart and we’ll just work our way down from there.”  



End file.
